


Oh John

by FuriousFudanshi



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: John seed - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Sociopath, Stockholm Syndrome, The deputy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousFudanshi/pseuds/FuriousFudanshi
Summary: It's been weeks since the deputy first got trapped here in the heart of Hope County. Breaking down every outpost, silo and rescuing every victim that he could find. He was the hero that these people needed. A title that he resented and the only enjoyment that he got out of it was the killing. But ever since he stepped foot in Hope County his blood thirst just become worse and he always smelled of death, yet his acting skills around people were better than ever. However, his interest changed when he met John Seed.





	Oh John

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and I'm just starting to get into writing. So please feel free to leave advise! I will be continuing this with a few chapters (it won't be that long). Honestly, this is just personal interest and my indulging in my love of John Seed. Since Far Cry New Dawn game out I have really wanted to get more into my writing and actually start making fan fictions! So here is the first chapter of a nervous college psychology major! :D

It's been weeks since the deputy first got trapped here in the heart of Hope County. Breaking down every outpost, silo and rescuing every victim that he could find. He was the hero that these people needed. A title that he resented and the only enjoyment that he got out of it was the killing. But ever since he stepped foot in Hope County his blood thirst just become worse and he always smelled of death, yet his acting skills around people were better than ever. However, his interest changed when he met John Seed. It was a moment where he let his guard down for a moment and those damn worshipers got a hold of him. When fully awake he was freshly pulled from the water, his mind clear again, and he saw John. The piercing blue eyes that bore into him with hatred, pushed back hair and decently thick beard but still clean shaved. He could feel his heart finally beat again staring at the man. When he realized that John planned on taking him somewhere where with just them excitement ran up his spine. Unfortunately, they didn't get very far when he was rescued.

Weeks later of fighting finally lead me right to John. The one he desired most was laying on the ground before him with a glare that cut straight through him. The look alone sent a chill up the Deputy's spine, those blue eyes were dangerous. The Deputy had to keep his control until he got John home. He moved close and John's glare turned into a smile as he let out a chuckle. "After all this, have you ever considered that Joseph might be right? You think your saving people, but you don't have a clue." Crouching down in front of John the deputy gave him a malicious grin tapping his shotgun to his temple. "You really think my goal here was to save people? I couldn't care less if this whole country burned to the ground. My prize is right in front of me." John's eyes seemed to widen as the Deputy slammed the butt of the gun into his head knocking him out cold. "Sleep, my love. We will be home soon." A call came out over the walkie and he pulled it out informing Grace that John was dead. "I'm hurt so, I'm heading back to John's mansion to rest for a while." Grace gave a soundful roger before signing off the walkie. The Deputy tossed the shotgun to the side knowing he wasn't in any danger now and pulled John over his shoulders. "Let's go pretty boy."

By the time The Deputy had returned to the mansion his partner was already there waiting outside for him. "Hey there Captain, could have used some help you know? Maybe bring a damn truck. This bastard is heavier then he looks." The Captain was mostly a silent man of few words. The Captain had short brown hair with a buzzcut, soft blue eyes, and a slender build. He didn't seem like much but with a sniper in hand he was dangerous and stayed unseen. The Captain rolled his eyes and sighed. "You made it here just fine with John intact so stop you're bitching." The Deputy smiled at him chuckling. "You're still pissed. Calm down, everything will be fine now. Get the door for me, won't you?" He walked over to the back of the truck opening it up. He grabbed a hold of John's legs pulling him to the edge then lifting him over his shoulder. The Captain still had an annoyed look on his face but did as asked opening the door that leads into the kitchen. "So, how long do you plan on keeping him as a toy?" The Deputy gave him a smirk as he carried John inside over to the couch. "Well, for as long as he is alive. I worked this damn hard to get him, I'm not going to just waste the time that I have with him now." The Captain shut the door sighing at him. "Don't forget, you still have to deal with the rest of the seed family." He went and sat down at the counter "Besides, you promised me Jacob after what he did to me." The Deputy sighed and looked at John thinking to himself. He did promise him Jacob after rescuing him. The Deputy never thought that anyone could get the drop on Captain, but Jacob proved to be more fearsome than even him. Now, the Captain fears him but wouldn't admit it to anyone else. After what he described he went through, I can't blame him. There will be physical and mental scars that will never heal on him. "Yea, I know. I'll keep my promise and make sure they are all brought together again. At least for a little while." 

The morning after John had finally woke up. The deputy was standing next to the bed fixing the tray of food on the nightstand. He glanced over noticing that John woke up and gave him a warm smile "Good Morning sweetheart." John flinched seeing him and looked around the room with a confused look. He quickly realized that his wrists were bound and started pulling at his chains, letting out loud grunts as the Deputy watched him with an amused look. "Struggle all you want, the Captain made sure that those chains were nice and firm." John looked up at him with a sick expression. "Why am I here? Why are we in my mansion!?" The Deputy gave him a smirk and started fixing the bed. "You don't remember what I said? Well, you had some pretty bad injuries but nothing that would kill you. Sit up and eat so you can get your energy." John watched the Deputy carefully now fully on his guard but seemly still confused about his situation. "I don't understand. Why the hell didn't you kill me?" The Deputy sat down on the bed and reached over to take a hold of John's cheek causing John to flinch. "Oh John, don't be coy with me. I've known this entire time that all you've been doing was leading a chase after me. All you wanted was for me to say yes, am I right?" He leaned in to kiss John, but he pulled away before their lips could connect.

John kept his back on the bed board glaring that the Deputy. "What the hell is wrong with you!? I don't know what you're talking about! It was my job to convert everyone before this time ended" The Deputy listened and nods smiling at him. "Ah, yes but why is it you have a nice spacious bunker in your house? Was that one for only you or a plus one as well." John turned his head away to cover what his face would say in response. The Deputy chuckled and put the tray of food on John's lap. "This way you can eat and relax properly." With one swift motion, the Deputy took hold of John's chin pulled him close and kissed his head. "Eat up. I have to prepare to hunt down Faith next." John's look of disgust vanished and became a look of worry and the Deputy chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm just preparing. I'll be back home tonight to make you dinner. In the meantime, the Captain will be taking care of you." The Deputy stood up and smirked. "You remember him, don't you? He's a quiet one. I'm sure Jacob told you about him. He really seemed to favor him." The Deputy gave a pat to the man's head and walked off out of the room shutting the door behind him. John pulled at his chains for a while and looked around for an opening before realizing there was nothing he could do now. He let out a sigh of defeat looking at his food then heard his stomach let out a growl. "Damnit…" Without another word, John started to eat the food his capture made him.  
   
Two weeks later the Deputy had finally returned. He parked his truck out front of the mason and sighed staring out at the land. He had a look of exhaustion on his face and his clothes were covered in blood. Even with how tired he has he felt a smile go over his face. Faith was finally dealt with and that brought him more joy then he could describe. The Captain banged on the door to the truck snapping the Deputy back to reality. "Pretty boy upstairs hasn't shut up for the past two weeks and has been demanding to see you." The Captain said then started to head to the back of the truck. The bewildered look on the Deputy's face turned to a wide smile. "Don't think you have room calling someone pretty boy." A groan came from the Captain with a loud "Fuck off!" as he started going through the pile of stuff in the back. The Deputy got out of the trucked and walked around the meet the Captain. "So, he's really been asking about me?" Captain just rolled his eyes and went back to going through the stockpile. "All of these go into the bunker, right?" He gave a nod to the question as he leaned on the back of the truck. "All the stuff in boxes. Anything in bags goes into the fridge in the house." He smiled at the Captain and got a groan in return. "Alright. I'll put it all away while you go see your princess. Just don't forget you owe me." The Deputy made his way toward the house smiling wide. "Figure out what you want, and I'll get it for you." Before he went into the house and leaned down to pet Boomer, who sat wagging his tail "Hey there Boomer. Missed you too buddy." The Deputy stopped and looked over at the truck "Hey, there's a large sack in there. Just leave that in there. I'll deal with her later. For now, I just want to relax." As he turned away into the house the Captain turned his attention to the sack. "Ah, so that's what he did with her."

After taking a hot shower, the Deputy made his way to John's room and opened the door to see him fast asleep. He let out a chuckle as he walked into the room. "I'm home sweetheart." He said softly as he climbed into the bed and leaned over John. The sudden weight on the bed caused John to wake up from his deep sleep. He looked up at the Deputy with his deep blue eyes then he jumped pushing at his chest "Get the hell off me!" The Deputy smiled as he grabbed a hold of John's wrist and pushed them back on the bed holding him down. "I heard that you've been asking for me while I was gone. Miss me that much sweetheart?" John groaned as he tried to pull his wrist out the Deputy's hands "Get. Off. Me!" The Deputy watched him struggle for a few minutes, getting satisfaction at the sight of John's desperate motions. "God damn, you're too good looking, you know that? It's strange how pretty you are, I wouldn't expect it with the bratty attitude that you have." John looked up at him with wide eyes, his cheeks holding a hint of blush on them. The Deputy leaned down slowly while John was still and pushed their lips together into a deep kiss. He gripped John's hands tightly and wrapped their fingers around each other. John was struggling under him but all it did was cause the Deputy to get excited in anticipation. Once he finally broke the kiss, John had finally ceased struggling. John opened his eyes and showed a moment of blissful content. The expression quickly changed as he seemed to come back to his senses. "Get off of me, I'm not into men." The statement didn't even sound convicting. A smile returned to the Deputy's face as he hummed for a moment. "Oh John, you should know well the dangers of lying. I know better. I know more about you then you think." John spat in his face glaring up at him. "You don't know shit about me!" The Deputy let out a sigh as he sat up cleaning his face off, but his smile didn't vanish. "That's completely disrespectful. I'll have to teach you some manners."

Before the Deputy could continue the Caption rushed in slamming the door open. "There was an attack at one of the outposts." He looked over at him still leaning over John. "Hm. Damnit. Just when things were getting fun. Fine." The Deputy moved off John and looked down at him. "Don't worry my sweet. I'll be staying home tonight so you will have me all to yourself." The look on John's face turned to disgust as he looked away while the Deputy left with the Captain. Making their way downstairs he thought to himself for a moment. "So, I'm assuming Joseph sent the attack. He seemed close to Faith." The Captain gave him a not as the stopped at the front door. "Yes, and he got a hold of most of our people at the outposts." The Deputy groaned and crossed his arms. "Bastard. These Idiots really can't protect themselves for five minutes? Whatever, we will have to give up on them. My guess is Joseph doesn't plan on keeping them alive anyway. If he really thinks taking some people don't even know is going to hurt me, then he really isn't as good of a profit as he claims." Scratching could be heard on the other side of the door encouraging the Deputy to open it. On the other side was Boomer seemingly back from is daily adventures. "Hey Boomer, come on in." 

The Captain watched seemingly unfazed by the Deputy's true colors. "So, what should I tell everyone else as to why we aren't going after them?" Shutting the door, the Deputy made his way into the living room and straight to the liquor cabinet filled with expensive bottles of alcohol, the amount within could last for years. "Tell them what it is, revenge for killing faith. No point in lying about that. As I said, they are likely dead already. This just happened after Faith's death. There's no way he isn't pissed." Pulling out two glasses from the cabinet and a large clear bottle of brown whiskey the Deputy started to pour them both a glass. The Captain listens careful, he knew the only reason the Deputy did anything now was to get the county's people off his back. He has his price, so the Captain knew that he didn't care about anything else. "I mean that's a good point. Everyone knew how special Faith was to him. I'm sure they will believe it." The Deputy shrugged as he handed the Captain his glass. "Doesn't matter if they believe it or not. It's the truth. And if they are alive, I'll set them free when I go after Joseph myself." He picked up his own glass started to drink from it. "The sooner I can get all this over with the quicker I can get back to what I want. However, I won't lie, I'm enjoying the power these people have been giving me. It's like they look up to me and I'm just some man from the military. It's enjoyable. But no matter what I do, these people will die anyway. Our country is falling apart, war will break out any day now." As he sipped on his whiskey, he looked at the clock watching it for a moment, seemingly thinking again. The Captain let out a sigh rubbing his head. "Alright. I'll head over to town and let them know then. And if they insist on anything, I'll go myself and at least do some observation." He finished off his whiskey and made his way to the front door, he knew he rather not be around to hear the events going on upstairs anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to contact me, my writing twitter is here: https://twitter.com/FuryFudanshi


End file.
